Going to the past
by Reddish chan
Summary: Nastume, and Mikan, are sent back into th past. To find the guild members, of fairy tail. These guys welcome them with open arms, as Lucy is kidnapped, by saving Mikan and nastume. Soon enough Nastu is told she may not be able to use her spirits. Will Lucy be saved? Will Mikan and nastume go back to where they came from? My first crossover I wrote this as finishing the manga,
1. Chapter 1

Just any norm day at the guild. I think as I drink my cold water, watching Nastu and gray fight, Cana getting drunk playing with her cards, Elfman cheering something about being a man, levy reading next to Gajeel eating iron. The normal.

What was that? I felt a weird presence, as I whirl around, seeing everyone else looking at the center of the guild.

"Oww, nastume!" A girl, looking about the age of Wendy popped out of nowhere, with aboy looking about a few years younger than me, sitting on her.

Every one starred at them, clueless of what is happening. "Shut up ugly girl" he stood up, his blue pants and black shirt, makes me know he's a student. The girl stood, a dusted off her red skirt.

"Nastu-" she stopped.

"You noticed," he said.

"Who are you?" Nastu marched on over, to the kids.

"I'm Mikan!" The girl said sweetly.

"Idiot, we don't know if they're enemies or not! Don't go blurting out stuff, ugly pig!" The boy yelled, wow he's mean.

"I'm sorry,nastume," the brunette responded.

"I'm Nastu! And you're in fairytail!" He gave his goofy grin.

I stand, feeling bad for the kids. I walk over to 'nastume' the girl had called him, and push Nastu away.

"Sorry for him" I point at Nastu. "Soo, tell me where you guys just-liked poofed from."

"Don't know." Responded the boy.

"Okay, how old are you" I point at the girl.

"I'm 16! And nastume's the same." She jumped around.

I am finding that, I'm liking the girl more and more. The boy seemed to be looking around carefully, "you aren't in any danger here. We can protect you all." I mainly tried to get the boys attention. He gave me a glance, and his eyes told stories of not any normal boys would. They pierced through me, almost burning me alive.

"Nastume! Don't do that. Or else every time I'm going to stop it." Mikan yelled at the boy.

"Shut up, ugly pig. I want to see why they all have Alice's." we both made a weird face.

" wha- really that's so cool! What is your alice!" The girl turned to me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what an alice is. " I respond, totally clueless.

"Don't play stupid, I know you use it. So does everyone here!" He yelled. Witch made some people stand up and look at him weirdly.

"Do you mean magic?" I ask.

"You can put it that way. We go to a school, with all the kids, teachers, ect, have Alice's. We-" Mikan was cut off.

"Were in the wrong time era." The boy stated. Witch made her go quite.

"Huh?' The hole guild said at once.

"I don't know how, or why, but we are not in our time." Nastume spoke.

"Ho-" crash!

The ceiling came hurdling down, with two men. I felt a cloth cover my mouth, and some one shoot up. A glimpse of the other girl also, being treated the same. I struggle,trying to gasp for air, but I can't break free.

...

"I don't know how, or why, but we are not in our time" I spoke.

"Ho-" the blond began to speak as the ceiling feel. A pull, from some one from behind, protected me from a huge piece of the building. We landed on our backs, as I jump up. The man who protected me, had a weird buzzed purple hair, in his like 40s. He sat up, and began to stand.

His leg was badly injured. "Llluuuuccccyyy!" The pink headed boy yelled. He just about to jump, as I grab his arm.

"I'm coming with you" he looked at me, his black eyes, filled with anger.

He grabbed my arm and jumped. We landed on the old building, that looked like a castle. He sniffed the air, and began to run. I followed, as we jumped from building to building, his eyes burned. Mine probably do as much as his.

...

Hm, I roll. I fell a small body against my front and I open my eyes. Mikan! "Mikan" I whisper. She seems to be still knocked out. I try moving my arms but they seem bounded. My feet are, as well.

Trot trot, I jumped, as we reached a bump in the road. I landed back on my side, and Mikan landed on her back.

I try breaking free of the rope once more, only if I had cancer, or Taurus, even Plue would do! I reach for my side, trying to find my keys, but it's not there, I pat around my skirt. They must have fallen at the guild.

Nastu I really hope you are coming now.

We came to a stop, and the carriage door opened. I close my eyes, as the men started to drag us out. I peek an eye open to see the sun, and orangish sky. It'll be dark soon.

They dragged us into a cottage, and down the stairs. Throwing us on the ground, I try not to make a squeal. They walked back up the stairs, and as soon as I heard the door close I sit up.

I look over to Mikan, her hair spread around the floor, and over her face. I roll over to her, and look around. Where could I find something I could break the rope with. But the space was completely empty. Only stairs, dirt floors, and empty walls, made it a room.

Damnit! What to do?

'Lucy-sama, concentrate on breaking the rope with your magic.' Capricorns voice rang through my head.

Okay let's try. I sit criss crossed, and close my eyes. I feel my magic rise my hair, as I imagine a knife cutting the rope. The rope fell behind me, as I start to untie my feet.

I crawl over to Mikan, and fumble with the rough rope. I finally got it when she began to stir. She opened her mouth, and gave a yawn. She opened her pretty brown eyes, that filled with fear. She sat up quickly, and looked at me. Then her tied up feet. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Not exactly sure but we need to get ready for a fight... Earlier you talked about Alice's. Well mine I can't use now, tell me yours." This isn't really a Norm teenagerly talk.

"Nullification, I can stop any Alice's." she responded untiring her feet.

"Then I will have to fight then." Her alice she calls it won't really do much.

She opened her mouth when I heard a scream. "They must be hear." I stand and help Mikan up.

"Get the girls!" A man yelled.

"Stay behind me," I whisper. I started to walk to the stairs, and stepped on the first wooden step. It creaked as I walk to the top, with the alice user behind me. The door slammed open, and it wasn't anyone close to Nastu.

"I see your already awake." About 6 men, who look strong, very strong, started to walk down the steps. I pushed Mikan ever do lightly down the steps.

"What are you afraid of? I thought you were a fairy tail Mage?" He insulted me.

"I am!" I point to my mark on my hand, "I'm proud of it!"

"Then why aren't you attacking."he moved his hand" Oh is it because you don't have these?" He lifted my keys up.

"My keys!" I yell.

"Well to bad!" He slapped his hands together and his arms went white. " I'm going to destroy them."

"No!" I yell. If he kills any of them, Loki, Capricorn, cancer, Aries, and even Taurus and Aquarius I think I would die.

"I'm sorry, my alice is of no use, I can't stop them." Mikan whispered against my ear.

"Lucy!" I heard the persons voice I wanted to here th most. Nastu.

"Nastu!" I yell.

I heard foot steps, then guns shot, screams of agony, a yelling of order.

"What was that?" The man with my key looked at the door way, I run up the stairs, grabbing my keys and hitting him in the head with my fist. Even if it didn't do much, it still helps. I jump down the stairs and release my strongest spirt loke.

He appeared on one knee holding his arm. His face holding intense amount of pain, as he tried to stand.

"Loki!" I yell.

"It's fine, to protect you, I will give my life." His knees wobbled, as he got ready to fight.

"Fine, but remember I got your back." I respond, standing next to him. I pull out my other key, the key of Virgo.

"Princess sama," she didn't greet me with her norm bow, but on both of her knees. "Here," she held out her hand, holding my special, desperate, whip.

"Thank you, you may return when you like." I grab the whip, and it turned on, is a good way to say it. The blue, green, and yellow swirled around the whip. "Lets go!" I yell, as we charged for the men.

My whip, pulled the strongest one, across the room, smashing him to the wall. The men looked at us, and Leo, light his hands yellowish orange, punching one of the other men. I hit the one that started to charge for Mikan, as I heard a yelp of agony. I turn to see Leo, smashed against the wall. "Close the gates of Leo!" I yell.

"No Lucy, I won't go." He whispered, getting smashed again. I couldn't do anything but watch as I protect Mikan and myself.

"I will make you! I close the gate of Leo the lion." His body turned gold, and started to shimmer away.

"Open the gate, Aries!" I yell, holding her golden key.

A huge flash of pink, soft, yet powerful smoke filled the room. I grab Milan's arm, as I run up the stairs, Aries following. I look around, Nastu standing tall, with blood on his arms, and his vest gone. Nastu-me on the other hand was on one knee coughing up blood.

"Nastume!" Mikan yelled. She began to run to him, not noticing herself running through the field of battle. Nastu, jumped in and protected her, as I started to fight. Some one grabbed my arms as I felt a blow to my head.

...

When their scents got stronger, I could smell lots more. I jump off the building, and nastume stood next to me panting and wheezing. He gave a cough, and began to walk forward. I walk with him looking around to see nobody. Then a glimps, made me light hands on fire. I attacked, the dark alley, as someone I hit screamed.

I turn around, nastume, fought, his hands light on fire, and a group of men in the circle of fire. His face pained as I heard "get the girls!" I look around to where that came from, but nastume's condition couldn't holJudith Soupart d much longer. I run to his side, where all the men stood, in the pit of fire. I suck it up eating his fire, that tasted 100% better then any other fire I've tasted.

Then I give a tremendously big, fire dragon roar. Nastume coughed, and coughed more, and feel to a knee. I turn and look at him, his body became more pale, and his hand covered in blood. He coughed more, and spat blood on the ground.

"Nastume!" The girl began to run across the battle field, and a man lurched forward. I cover her with a quick flaming punch to the stomach. I look to Lucy stood, but was being thrown in another wagon.

I look to where the younger ones were, and attacked the men trying to drag Mikan away from us. I finished everyone off, and looked to the boy and girl. She shook in fear, keeping her eyes closed shut. Her armed draped over his back, as she hugged him closely to her, it brought back the time during the s-class mission. " fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know what your weakness is,my of become stronger as well kinder."

"What?" Her brown eyes looked at me, she resembled Lucy a lot.

"A little something I found I learned from a friend." I help her up, and put nastume on my back.

"Why didn't you save her?" He asked. Witch made me stop, and Mikan look over at us.

"I know she can handle herself, as much as I want to, I need to protect you guys first." I respond, trying to keep my cool.

"You are a really bad liar, Nastu" the girl looked infront of us.

"Haha," I loosen up my back, "I guys it's just because of my feelings for her, I know she can hold her own, I've seen her fight, but yet I'm still worried."

"That's called love," he whispered into my ear.

"And how would you know that?!" I yell back at him.

"Because I would do the same, for Mikan." She looked at us strangely, not hearing the first thing he said.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing" he responded.

"Tell me!" She yelled.

"No, idiot." He responded.

I starred to walk down the hill towards the guild. After awhile of them bickering they brought up a taboo subject.

"You know her alice, is very cool. To bad that they are poisoned." She spoke.

"What?"'I respond, trying to make sure I heard her correctly.

"The spirt, people, were poisoned, like that one called Loki he was really injured and so was the maid, and the pink haired girl with horns." She spoke.

I grabbed her arm, and threw her over my shoulder, with that boy, who seemed to be unconscious. "Eep" she made a little squeal, wrapping her arms around my waist, and legs thrown over my shoulder.

I jump up, lighting my feet on fire to give me an extra boost, and head for the guild as fast as I can.

10minutes

I jump through the hole in the ceiling, and everyone looked at me. The voices stopped and looked at us. Mikan began to move so I let her down, she fixed her clothing as levy spoke up, "where's luchan"

"I don't know, I'm going to find her though." I respond.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"I had a choice of saving these two, or her..." I respond, walking over to the nearest table. Then setting the boy down. "He never got hit, but he really got hurt."

"That's because, his alice threatens his life span, so whenever he uses it, it kills him one more day." She ran to his side grabbing his hand and looking at him.

"Well I need to go find Luce, Wendy make sure these two don't do anything stupid." I turn around and start to walk.

"Wait" I turn to see levy, "I'm going with you!"

"Hell no" both me and Gajeel said at the same time.

"But I want to help her!" She yelled at me.

"Fine, then you stay put and Gajeel will go with me." I responded.

He looked up from his iron, gave his little laugh, "while we're at it, we might as well send Ezra and gray to." He joked.

"That's a great idea Gajeel! " Mirajane cheered.

"Fine by me." Gray stood up, walking over to Ezra with her cake. "We are going to save Lucy let's go." He tapped her shoulder.

"Fine!" She yelled angerly, "if any body touches my cake we are going to have some problems!" She turned to the guild and we all gulped.

Her armour clanked as she made her way to me, gray started to strip, Juvia following, and Gajeel stood in the shadows. "Lets go save Lucy!" Ezra rose her hand in the air, and I followed.

We ran out of the guild doors Gajeel and I started to run on the buildings as everyone else ran on the floor. We followed are noses,as everyone followed us.

"Hi I'm Wendy" a small girl walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Mikan." She slid next to me.

"You want to see my power?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure!" I respond, watching her put her hands on nastume's heart, her hands started to glow, as the pain in nastume's face began to fade. She began to tense, looking like she was focusing hard.

She then pulled away, a sighed. Her shoulders went loose and her back hunched, "I'm able to support, and fight, even though I'm not very good."

"I think that's great! You can fight, as well as protecting your team." I blabbed out. The earth began to shake with intense power.

Everyone began to cheer! I wonder why, then the earth stopped, and I whispered, "why is everyone cheering"

"Because Guildarts is coming!" She spoke, "he is really nice, and his daughters here to... He's like the dad to everyone here, and masters like the grandpa."

"What did you say about me," a short old man jumped on our table.

"Oh, master, how are you?"

"Wendy.."

"I'm sorry master." She looked down.

"Gichan be a little nicer, she's trying to lighten the mood," a boy around her age came over, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

She blushed and turned around "Romeo~kun " he released her and sat next to her. The started to argue as the doors swung open.

He looked around, "where's Nastu? It's not the normal when I walk in without punching a child." He smiled "Cana!" He ran over to a girl in a bikini drinking, and playing with some cards. "How's my daughter doing, how have you been, did you miss papa?" He asked.

She ignored him, and flipped her cards once more. He looked over her shoulder, and turned around. He marched over to me, and I grasped nastume's hand.

"Who's this" he bent over, his chest showed bandages, his medal arm, and his medal legs frightened me. Where did he get those from?

"My names Mikan, and this is nastume." I raise his hand.

"So our you here to join the guild?" He asked.

"No, I don't know what that is," I respond.

His face turned as he scrunched up his nose making a 'huh sound..

**okay, thr peeps who read this are awesome! Umm, the story will be updated, reviews make me write faster, ad better, favorite, follow, review, love ya all!**

**p.s. who finds nastume adorably hot! I mean I am a weird person, but I am no fat person on the other side, nor am I I ugly, and ruthless, I just fond of his thoughts, they remind me of me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, how are you all? Thus I'm writing a little darker theme and would advise to read at your own risk.**

"Uh well you see" I start to explain.

..

Lucy, Lucy Lucy, her brown eyes, that make the universe look small. Vanilla, sweet, smell, making her fragrance one of a kind. Her bubbly attitude, never really calling anyone a 'enemy'. Her luscious curves, and sparky blonde hair. Everything, makes me want her, hug her, let her cry into my shoulder. I want to be her guardian angel, but if I can't protect her from these damn bandits what can I do!?

I follow her, and the men. The trail fresh, making things easy on my nose. The tuff, dirt, and gravel,'grred' as I ran on it. I take a quick glance over my shoulder to see my teammates no longer there, then I look at the old buildings and trees that seemed to be flying by. Do I really care for her that much? Well dur! I am her best friend, and she is mine, but...what does this intense feeling of fear, and worry? Why do I think of being her guardian angel? Why do I want to hug her and let her cry on my shoulder? What is this, this feeling?

Damn it Nastu! Think of this later! I need to think of saving Lucy! Well I already have that plan, bust in through the front doors, and beat their asses! But what have they done with Lucy? Where have they taken her?

Ima kill em!

I turn left, the smell time, I think is about 10 minutes ago. It's getting close. The part of the city is in the run down part, everyone here has a criminal record. Tattoos and scars covered the men I ran past, the men give me weird looks, but my intentions are greater than a stupid fight with the men. I am going to kill the bastards who are hurting MY Lucy. Wait my Lucy, no fairy tails Lucy. Not mine. There! I look to a very run down, uh, cottage maybe...just a really rundown settlement really.

I fling the door open and look around,there's a hallway following to somewhere else and a cage? Lucy was terribly injured. Blood laid around her, and just one thing snapped me, and that one thing is that she was in a cage, holding herself, crying, naked. She didn't even look at me, her expression was pale, lifeless, almost dead.

"Lucy?" I whisper, trying to walk over to her.

"No stay away! Please don't hurt me!" She yelled, not even glancing at me.

I step back in shock, "Luce, it's me Nastu, you know from fairytail." I respond, trying to walk to her.

"Nastu?" She looked up at me, her eyes were red, and face bruised. "Nastu!" She yelled, sending many new tears down her pale face.

"Lucy I'm here," I respond bending down to the medal lock I grab it. Without lighting my hand, it just started to burn, no fire at all.

"Nastu, Nastu, Nastu," she kept repeating my name, as the lock melted, and I opened the big cage that could hold a lion, she jumped into my arms. "Nastu!" She whispered into my ear, I wrap my arms around her naked waist, closing my eyes.

"Everyone's coming, don't worry and Mikan and the boy are safe as well." I say, trying to let her worries stop. She pulled away, giving a weak smile. "Now lets get you dressed," I say looking away, even though I don't know what happened to her, or why she's naked, I don't want her to go out naked.

She blushed covering herself, as I pull off my one sleeved shirt. (Grand magic games, even if you haven't read that arc just look at a picture) I give it to her, and she snatched it away, and pulled it over her bruised and bloodied body. She looked absolutely stunning, even with her pale, weak, and bruised body, she was in my clothes and makes it look 10x hotter on her. WAIT, WHY DO I KEEP THINKING THIS! She looks 10x better than me.

"Can you walk," I ask, still having an argument in my head.

"H-m" she nodded no.

"Okay," I turn around, showing my bare back, "hop on," she moved very slowly, as if it hurt to move herself, clung to my back.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice shaky, full of fear.

"Lets go home," I open the door, and of course I could trust my team, that came with me. They stood in pure shock, Gajeels face scrunched up, as he gave a growl only me and him could hear, Ezra changed into armor, and had a death look, not the ones she gives me and gray, but she had a face that was going to kill, Juvia gulped and whispered "Lucy San, Juvia will hurt them, don't worry." Gray had the most shock, he just couldn't understand it, like what I can't either, why was she naked? Is one thing that ran through my mind.

"Juvia," gray growled out, "you need to go back with Lucy and Nastu," he tried staying calm and collected.

"No gray sama! Juvia will fight for Lucy!" She responded, in a furious tone.

"I don't want you to get hurt like Lucy!" He raised his voice turning his head to her, his face full with mixed emotions but one holding fear.

Her eyes widened,"okay gray sama," she responded.

"Good, lets go, do not let any escape, all will be punished!" Ezra had a killing aura, it's even worse than some one eating her cake. 10xs worse..."get going!" She ordered us.

"Aye!" I respond as Juvia respond with a high pitch squeal"yes!".

We ran, as many looked at us weirdly once more, but one began to laugh at us calling out "she's a pathetic slut alright!" I light him on fire, the strongest flame I have ever lighted was burning on that asshole.

"Nastu-San!" Juvia yelped.

"Don't help him," I respond, as we run through the geto. Every one here deserves to burn in my flames, but I won't do it. "Grab my hand," I command, Juvia looked at me weirdly. "Grab-my-hand" I say more slowly, she reached out slowly grabbing my hand, as I jump up, Lucy felt like a feather on my back, she didn't way any thing. My feet held fire, as we began to gild through the air.

"You scared Juvia," she said, clinging to my arm. I began head towards fairytail.

...

"Oh really that's what a guild is?" I ask, to my new friends, levy, Wendy, Cana, and Guildarts.

"Yup!" Responded levy.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Wendy whispered under her voice.

"Something's really bad!" Cana threw her barrel to the side spilling her beer. Everyone looked up, standing, or preparing for battle. "Lucy!" She yelled, her brown hair falling Into her eyes, her brows furrowing, and her eyes glared at her cards. She began flipping them quickly, "I don't understand!" She yelled furiously at the table.

"Kya! Please don drop Juvia! Please don't drop Juvia!" The girl yelled, as they landed. The pink haired teen held a solid face, his sharp black eyes pierced at the girl sitting next to me.

"Lucy-San needs help!" The blue haired girl screamed, "Juvia needs to talk about this matter to master!" She yelled.

"Damnit!" Cana ran to her, and followed them into the infirmary, but as they walked in, Lucy wasn't wearing anything but a shirt, and its not hers, does that mean she was...

**like I told you all, it's dark, and mature. I really don't like the word, so I am avoiding it, I don't plan on having her pergo (pregnant) cuz I hate those type of stories, but I do plan some other things. Cough*magic concil*cough.**

**well hope you have a great day!**


End file.
